Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?/Archiv 16.8.09
__FORCETOC__ http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/newusers wieso erstellts du ein neues Konto? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es kann sein, dass ich für immer gesperrt werde. Wie gelang ich zum alten Fanwiki?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:28, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) mit livininaworld nicht, mit dem bist du nur im WNFF, nimm den alten. Eine Frage: Bist du Juri oder Unikos? Eine Info: Du kennst mich, ich bin Tehra '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das alte ist inaktiv. Ich werde Nath fragen, was passiert; vermutlich eine Löschung. Kannst aber noch deine alten Artikel und Bilder hierher kopieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) wir haben alle eins vergessen: Willkommen im ToWFF! '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:44, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Anscheinen respektiere ich wohl jetzt Tehra's Musik, ist zwar net mein Ding aber hmmm. Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:46, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen im ToWFF! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin Tehra, ist übrigends nicht so schlimm, ist ja nur musik '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wird noch gleich eine Charakter-Box gemacht, Skorpi?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:53, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach, bist du Unikos vom Lego-Club? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verwende Vorlage:Profil '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei Sätze und ne Infobox reichen nicht. schreib einen kleinen Text über den charakter von dem Toa oder Matoraner oder etc.... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:06, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Viro von Bionicle warriors bin ich, oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:12, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, genau!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) lad´mal ein Bild hoch, aber bitte eines von einem Bionicle! Für meine Seite! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geht leider net, weil Toa Viro kommt sehr viel später...Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:41, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub bitte hör auf Seiten, die nur eine Infobox und einen Satz haben zu erstellen, sonst werden die nach drei Tagen wieder gelöscht. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:00, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass ich erst was über die schreiben kann, wenn die erste Folge raus ist.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:01, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) dann erstelle die Artikel bitte erst hinterher oder setzte Spoiler. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie funktionieren Spoiler?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich kopier mal die Vorlage. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hier: Vorlage:Spoiler. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:19, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) AdM/BdM stimmst du auch ab? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub Auf deinen Seiten von Legends of the arena steht immernoch zu wenig text, zwei Sätze reichen nicht... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bearbeite auch gerade meine Artikel. Schau doch bitte mal auf meiner Seite vorbei. Da ist ne Umfrage. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:03, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs, wenn du meine Storys liest und mit der Vorlage:Storybewertung bewertest? Du findest meine Storys hier. Ich bedanke mich im voraus. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:16, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dein Name Ich will zwar nicht der besserwisser spielen, Aber dein name "Are I Know You?" heiß auf deutsch "Sind Ich Kenne dich?". Es wäre deshalb logischer, wenn du dich "Do I Know You?" nennnen würdest, was dann wohl eher das heißen würde was du willst. Du meinst doch bestimmt "Kenne ich dich?", oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:10, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich dachte, Watkins sagte das, aber er sagte "Had To Now You" und dat hab ech net gewuscht.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ein-Satz-Artikel Bitte verfasse keine Ein-Satz-Artikel mehr, die Spoiler-Vorlage ist dazu da, dass du viele Informationen versteckt im Artikel haben kannst, aber wenn du so weiter machst werden alle Artikel wieder gelöscht. Also erstell sie erst wenn du wirklich was reinschreiben kannst. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:34, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) We fel Sätze solln dat sen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) schreib richtig und es sollte ein kleiner Text sein, orientier dich mal an den Profilen von mir, jadek und Bima '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:48, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dat it fel zu fel!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) richtig schreiben! es sollten schon mindestens so viel wie bei Viro (nur die vollen) oder Matoro sein '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte jemand nachahmen, aber das sind mehr als zehn Sätze, und ich darf nur so zwei abgeben, weil die Serie erst am 1. 6. beginnt.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:55, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich versteh nicht wie du das meinst, schreib einfach wie bei deinen Bionicle warriors artikeln einen Text darüber wie sie sind '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:57, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sollte man mindestens 5 Sätze schreiben?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:09, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ja, ungefähr. Vier längere würden auch ausreichen. Also 4-5 Sätze und eine Infobox, dann sinds keine Stubs '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:11, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du machst dich. Übrigens: Wenn du ne farbige Unterschrift haben willst, dann kontaktier mich [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:43, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Magst du Star-Wars-Musik? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 10:00, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich wollte einen Gag machen, aber lass die Musik dort.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:08, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das sind doch jetzt keine Stubs mehr, oder?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:24, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso nicht Community? Wieso steh ich noch nicht in der Community?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:32, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Für die Veröffentlichung von Bionicle Warriors Von allen Hauptpersonen hab ich nun einen Schauspieler, außer von Frisa. Könnt ihr eure Denkseiten eurer Gehirne aktivieren und sagen, wer Frisa spielen soll?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:18, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wünschte, irgend jemand beantwortet die Frage.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann wenigstens einer von euch ein Beispiel geben, wer der Schauspieler von Frisa sein kann?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sagt wenigstens einer zu diesem Thema was? Und ich brauche eine Vrolage für Benutzer.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:52, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) LIEST DAS ÜBERHAUPT JEMAND?!?!?!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:04, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi, AreIKnowYou. One Question, (Eine Frage,) How do you upload Videos from Youtube? (Wie lädst du Videos von Youtube hoch?) Gruß, [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 13:29, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich verwende das letzte Bearbeitungs-Buttom namens (Video einfügen).Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber da sind doch die Videos von Metacafe! Ich möchte wissen wie du es schaffst die Youtube videos zu laden. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] Nun ja, ich mache einen neuen Tab, geh zu youtube, such das video und kopier die Adresse auf die Spalte, wo steht 'URL:'.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:34, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC darf ich mal einen Glatorian für deine Story bauen? Ich leg´auch ne Bauanleitung bei, fallst du eine brauchst. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:14, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich sag es, wenn ich benötige.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Warriors Kann ich in Bionicle Warriors mitmachen, also als Toa Garrzo? Am liebsten würde ich dann von Thomas D gespielt werden! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:41, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dich später einbauen, aber beantworte zwei Fragen: Wer ist Thomas D.? Hast du eine Ahnung, wer Frisa spielen sollte? Ich glaube, ich sollte, dir helfen. Das sind Sachen, die nicht die Person haben darf. 1. Anonym muss unter 30 Jahre alt sein. 2. Anonym darf nicht blond sein. 3. Anonym darf keine Hautfarbe vom nahen Osten haben. Die anderen 2 Sachen sind mir entfallen.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:14, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, du meinst den einen von den fantastischen vier (Band)? Da kann es Probleme geben, denn dann wärst du älter als Juri, weil Dave Grohl am 14.1.1969 und Thomas D am 30.12.1968 geboren ist.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja den mein ich, aber warum wäre das ein Problem? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 12:58, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn Frisa weiblich ist könntest du entweder Mary Lynn Rajskub oder Jennifer Morrison nehmen. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:32, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du noch drin bist, muss ich dir noch sagen, dass die Person jünger als Skorpi sein sollte, aber älter als David Villa.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:17, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) UNO MOMENTO! Es sei denn, du bist keiner von den Toa, sondern wirst später eintreten! Zurück zum Themea. Du kennst doch bestimmt welche, die diese 5 Eigenschaften besitzen, oder? Sag das nächste Mal aber fünf Beispiele, okay?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:27, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Inhalt Benutzerseite Eines würde mich erlichgesagt mal interesieren. Jeder Nutzer hat bis her Inhalte über seine Person und seine Geschichten auf seiner Benutzerseite stehen oder eine Verlinkung. '''Aber wieso schreibst du einen Songtext auf deine Benutzerseite?' Es ist zwar jetzt nicht schlimm, aber wirklich für gut empfinden kann ich es nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:15, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welches Lied steht da noch gleich?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:13, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) One, two, One, two, three, four... (Do Do Do Do.....) I'm sure I've seen this look before Done a thousand times and a million more How many lies did he tell this time? How many times did he cross the line? It won't help me but I have to ask Is there something real that's behind the mask? Something true we don't know about? A little faith then a much to doubt And maybe someday you will grow Maybe someday you will know Maybe someday you will end these tears and go usw...... --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:16, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Titel, ist das schwer zu verstehen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:19, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein. Aber du solltest da etwas hinschreiben wie Bima oder ich das gemacht haben. Der Titel kann ja auch auf der Benutzerseite bleiben. Er sollte aber nicht unbeding das dominierende Element der Seite sein. Das sind nur Vorschläge meiner Seits. Mehr nicht. XD ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:30, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frisa Soll die Schauspielerin deutsch sein? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:54, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist egal, wenigstens eine.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:55, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) BIONICLE Fanfics Wir haben hier ein BIONICLE Fanfiction Wiki, und kein Fanfiction-Wiki mit Menschen. Deshalb solltest du vllt. eher Bionicles nehmen als echte Menschen für deine Charaktere zu benutzen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:01, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist aber, das ich keine Matoraner von denen gemacht habe.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:20, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)